Phthalocyanines have been used as blue and green pigments. They are also functional dyes that have been used as charge generating agents and as dyes for magneto-optical disks due to their superior physical properties. Further, they are expected to be applied in various fields, including photosensitizers for photodynamic therapy and nonlinear optical materials. However, phthalocyanine derivatives generally have a problem in that they are poor in solubility in organic solvents. Thus, Patent Literature 1, and Non-patent Literatures 1 and 2 have reported phthalocyanines having trifluoromethyl groups introduced thereinto for the purpose of improving their solubility.